


There's More To It Than Looks

by Hambone



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Dubious Consent, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambone/pseuds/Hambone
Summary: Smart mouthed loser meets prissy valedictorian in the boy's room: geeze, who'd've thunk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Can't get enough of this nasty boy stuff. Enjoy~!

    He was rinsing his hands when the door to the bathroom opened again. It was the third floor men’s room in the main campus building, so Chazz wasn’t particularly interested in whoever it was until, as he turned to leave, he was grabbed. 

    “Hey- who the-!”

    Spun around and then walked backwards in a very well-choreographed kidnapping, Chazz stumbled into the closest stall until his back met the wall and he was nose to nose with Jaden Yuki. Jaden Yuki who was still moving, kicking the stall door shut behind them, holding onto Chazz’s wrist like they were friends, which was a disgusting thought, and had one of the more serious looks on his stupid face Chazz had ever seen. Their eyes never broke contact.  
Despite everything Chazz was actually frozen for a few moments. He blamed it, of course, on the suddenness of the capture, and the shock of a Slifer Slacker like Jaden actually ballsing up enough to try something with him, but the force with which he was being pinned there was honestly a bit more the culprit than anything – no one had ever dared to lay hands on him this way before, no one who wasn’t family. 

    Then he snapped out of it. 

    “Just what on earth do you think you’re doing, idiot!”

    Chin held high, nose wrinkled in distaste, his expression schooled itself back to one of confidence and pride. 

    “How dare you, how dare you, you slacker- what, you think you can intimidate me? Think this’ll make me back down off pounding you into the floor the next time we duel?”

    Every word should have built his wall back up, but Jaden, that awful fool, wasn’t reacting the way he should. He was always like this, never getting the hint, never knowing when he was supposed to bow his head and be ashamed of his lowlife self. Instead he was still fixing Chazz with that freakishly serious look, and it was all wrong on his face, which was supposed to be round and grinning at all times. Chazz hated when he looked anything other than stupid because it made it easier to see the strong curve of his jaw, the way his gaze pierced through everything with an understanding that was on a different level than everyone else. It was wrong and weird and he hated Jaden’s stupid face for making him even think about it for more than a cursory second. 

    “Well? Answer me, jerkwad! What is this?”

    He tore his wrist out of Jaden’s grip easily, only for Jaden to lean in and press both hands to the wall beside Chazz’s shoulders, caging him in. His mouth had been running so fast it took a moment to fully stop, a few soft loser!’s escaping as his lips flapped. Jaden, still unperturbed, still infuriatingly unaffected, leaned in closer, and it was incredible how he could make Chazz feel so small at this distance despite being shorter. 

    “Chazzy,” he said, using a stupid, annoying nickname like they were close or something, “I think you’re lying to me.”

    That was unexpected. 

    “Wh-what?”

    Stuttering was not part of the Princeton way and Chazz immediately began to berate himself for it mentally. 

    “About this whole hating me thing.” 

    Jaden’s breath was so warm against his cheek. He wanted to turn away but that would look like a show of weakness, which it wasn’t, and he couldn’t have that. Besides, at least his breath didn’t smell too awful. Surprising that the slacker would have a sense of hygiene. 

    “Of course I hate you!” 

    Chazz balled his fists at his sides. He was almost shaking with rage. At least he thought it was rage. And why wouldn’t it be rage? He didn’t want to have anything to do with this freak! Why wasn’t he just pushing Jaden off and leaving?

    Jaden cocked his head, smiling in a way that was decidedly confusing for Chazz, not a big goofy grin or a small sad smile but a thin, winding thing, like the grin of a snake. 

    “Okay,” Jaden said, “but why?”

    “Why? Stupid question from a stupid slacker!”

    Huffing up in a way that would have had anyone else running for the door, Chazz exploded.

    “You’re lazy, loud, arrogant, not to mention rude, you never work for anything, you rub every victory you get in everyone else’s faces, and, on top of it all, you’ve actually managed to back up your claims nine times out of ten and its driving this school’s reputation into the dirt! Is that enough of an explanation for you, Jaden?”

    He sneered Jaden like it was the nastiest, cruelest insult he could think of, and at the moment it was. Jaden, however, was still rather nonplussed, seemingly mulling over his words slowly as his gaze finally broke from Chazz’s in thought. Perhaps some of this was getting through his thick skull. Jaden started nodding as if coming to a revelation, smile twisting into a curious pout. 

    And then he snapped back forward, locking Chazz to him with his smile, and said, “Bullshit.”

    Flabbergasted, Chazz could only stutter, going red with anger. 

    “E-excuse me?”

    Leaning forward, Jaden bumped their noses together. Chazz tried to recoil and smacked the back of his head into the tile painfully.

    “Bull. Shit.” Jaden’s grin was full of teeth now, and then he paused, looking in concern to where Chazz hit himself. “Are you okay?” He tried to reach out and touch the spot and Chazz shook him off, “Yes, get off!”

    He slid back into his predatory look with ease. 

    “I don’t think you hate me at all. Okay maybe a little bit but not one hundred percent. Like you hate the things I do but not the person I am.”

    That made about as much sense as anything Jaden ever said. Chazz huffed, though it came out as more of a gasp because now Jaden was close again, almost forehead to forehead, and he could feel, ever so slightly, the flick of Jaden’s lips against his chin. The burning in his face must have been from anger, it must have, and the way his knees quaked was disgust from the sheer audacity Jaden was displaying. Surely it could be nothing else, just like every other time that dork got into his head. He splayed his fists out and braced himself against the wall behind him, not nervous, not blushing, and stared down his nose at Jaden. 

    “How would you know, j-jerk?”

    Great, yet another slip of the tongue. No wonder Jaden wasn’t simpering at his knees. 

    He had to stop that train of thought before it started, shaking his head slightly. 

    “I know I can be a real space-case,” said Jaden, shifting his feet and somehow coming even closer without really touching him, an impressive feat at this point, “but I can read people. I don’t always do the right thing about it, but I know how this kinda stuff works.”

    Chazz did not want to know what ‘this kinda stuff’ was. He wanted to go curl up in his bed and die – or rather, to go reorganize his deck and do his homework and other proper intellectual things because he was not going to waste his time even thinking about Jaden. 

    “I doubt it,” he snorted derisively. 

    “Doesn’t mean it’s not true.”

    Jaden leaned in very close now, so close Chazz couldn’t entirely focus on his face anymore, and he turned his gaze away, breathing through his mouth.

    “And I know it’s not true. Because you’re a lot more obvious than you think you are, Chazz.”

    The way he drew out his name like that, Chazz, lord it was insulting. Insulting and exciting. Exciting because he was going to love shooting down whatever foolishness Jaden was thinking of. That was it.

    “Everyone else is too scared of you to see it, which is kinda weird since you’re, like, not a bad guy, even if you like people to think you are.”

    Just shut up, shut up, shut up. 

    “But I know you aren’t.”

    Taking advantage of the way Chazz had turned his head to the side – when had he done that? – Jaden pressed his lips to Chazz’s ear, gently, like a promise, as he spoke. 

    “You’re smart, talented, confident.”

    He was going to give the deadbeat such a throttling for this. He was. 

    “And I think you have a crush on me.”

    His eyes flew open at that, heat burning a course through every vein. 

    “I do not!” 

    What was meant as a forceful snarl came out as a frustrated whisper. Jaden laughed, not unkindly.

    “Really? Cuz you sure look like you do to me.”

    One of his hands had apparently moved without Chazz’s knowledge, perhaps when he had been squeezing his eyes shut so hard it hurt, and was suddenly at his waist, gently gripping through the fabric of his layered uniform to sooth his side. He jumped like he’d been stung. 

    “I mean, you’re all up against the wall for me, blushing like nobody’s business, which is really cute by the way, and your hearts beating so fast I’m surprised you aren’t having a connpinion.”

    Angry at being called out like that, at being so weak as to have not just left earlier, at Jaden for being an uncouth ass, Chazz faced him again, accidentally head-butting Jaden in the nose lightly and not caring. 

    “It’s conniption, you blockhead, and it doesn’t have to do with heart rate, it’s about-!”

    “Whatever.”

    Smiling like the sun, Jaden kissed him full on the lips. 

    It was then that Chazz’s brain finally gave up on trying to make excuses, because Jaden was, for lack of better words, amazing at kissing. Or at least it seemed so to Chazz, who had never put his lips to another person in his life and was so star struck in the moment he thought perhaps he was hallucinating the whole affair. It was one thing to see Jaden in the halls and feel that hard little spike of something hitch his breath as it caught in his chest, to watch the boy duel and find himself shaking his legs with nervous energy or even looking away with a hot collar, but it was another entirely to have to actually fess up to it. He could lie to himself easily enough; he’d been doing it his whole life. It was how you survive in a high pressure environment, by never letting yourself dwell on your feelings, your mistakes and fears. It was a lesson long burned into his blood both by breeding and upbringing, by the never ending watch his brothers kept upon him at all times. 

    There was no way he could lie about this though. By the time Jaden broke away seconds, minutes, years after they began kissing, Chazz had lost. Not that he’d let it show. 

    “You…”

    “Are right?”

    “No!”

    If Chazz could have seen himself as he said it, wide eyed and red, his long lashes fluttering against his cheeks, he would have laughed at the absurdity. Jaden’s arm was travelling back slowly to encircle his waist and Chazz was just letting it, hands resolutely at his sides, cornered in a bathroom stall by the kid who kicked his ass in front of everyone twice and loving it. 

    Because he did love it. He hated that he loved it, sure, but that didn’t really change anything. Jaden was a horrible, bothersome, disgusting flirt of a boy who treated Chazz like just another kid and Chazz had never been so smitten in his life.  
Jaden tilted his head to the side, regarding Chazz, and his eyelids were low over his eyes and his smile was softer than before, though no less predatory, and it made Chazz’s heart jump in his chest. Disgusting, horrible. 

    “So you’re saying you don’t like this?”

    He pecked their lips together again, still far too chaste for how hot it was. Chazz swallowed loudly. 

    “I never said…”

    “So you do like it?”

    Jaden kissed him again, this time on the side of the mouth, on his cheek, between the eyes. 

    “You want me to keep doing this, huh? You’ve always needed someone to treat you right.”

    Chazz flinched. 

    “I never said I liked it either!” 

    Humming, Jaden pulled him close until their hips met and Chazz was absolutely horrified to realize he was half hard in his jeans. 

    “So you want me to stop?”

    Even as he asked he kept kissing him, just barely gyrating their hips together. He wasn’t sure if he could feel anything on Jaden’s end, no hardness, or was there? He felt dizzy and hot and swollen all over, like he’d been in the spa too long. Jaden wasn’t so cruel as to be playing some kind of prank, was he? Some kind of coldhearted trick. There was no way. He wasn’t smart enough. 

    “Is this a joke to you?”

    Chazz pushed at him then, for the first time since he’d been cornered. 

    “You think you can just, just push me in here and-!” and oh, geeze, they were in a public bathroom too, where anyone could walk in and hear- “and just get me to embarrass myself like this?”

    “I’m not trying to embarrass you, Chazz,” he wished Jaden would stop saying his name, “though it’s a pretty cute look on you. So maybe I am. But I don’t want to hurt you, I guess, is what I mean.”

    How very eloquent. Chazz grabbed the front of Jaden’s shirt, most definitely not taking note of the soft protrusion of his pectorals, and shook him a little. 

    “Good because if you are- if you are-!”

    He hoped to god he wasn’t tearing up. He sure felt like he was. This was too much. 

    Jaden slammed their lips together, this time with no pretense of gentleness, forcing his tongue into Chazz’s mouth before he had time to even register the kiss. The hand on Chazz’s back held him firm and their hips pushed together and Jaden’s other hand was on his chest somehow, damn it, slipping between the folds of his coat and massaging him through the fine polyester of his turtleneck, finding the puffy buds of his nipples like he had a sixth sense for it. It was a wet kiss, an unrefined animal kiss, and Chazz could not even begin to respond. Their legs tangled and he fell back fully against the wall again, clutching Jaden more than he was controlling him, just trying to remain upright as the world spun. 

    They broke and he gasped for air and was pulled under again. Jaden was hungry and demanding. He had nothing against him, nothing with which to defend himself, he had nothing, no control and it was. 

    Well. 

    It was wonderful. 

    “Damn, you’re so hot,” Jaden broke away to huff into his ear, grinning loudly while Chazz could only stare at the chipped paint of the stall’s wall and flounder. Jaden’s hand on his back had, at some point he couldn’t recall, travelled down to his backside, rubbing up and down between the high waistline of his pants and the curve of his ass, grabbing him firmly, thumbing at his belt. He coaxed one of Chazz’s nipples into hardness and tugged it gently through the fabric and Chazz yelped. 

    “What are you doing,” he was tearing up, cripes, blinding him, “what are you doing you stupid, boneheaded dillweed!”  
Jaden laughed at him, or maybe at his choice of words, and he was mortified and turned on and so angry at what was being done to him, this undoing of his perfect calm persona he had spent his whole life cultivating. 

    “I’ve wanted to get my hands on you forever,” Jaden was still breathing, still touching him all over, a hand sliding down the back of Chazz’s pants and making him start, “like, not at first, because you hated me so much and, yeah, I thought you were a total asshole. But you aren’t like that, you know? And I like you. A lot. And you’re so pretty and stuff.”

    Pretty. He’d never wanted to be called that in his life and yet his dick jumped in his pants when Jaden said it. Chazz closed his eyes tight and pressed his cheek to the cold tile of the wall, feeling like he was dying, knowing a tear was breaking loose from his wet lashes any minute now. Jaden was squeezing his ass through his underpants and it made it hard to focus.

    “I’m not pretty, I’m a-a guy.”

    His voice cracked, its natural rasp magnified tenfold in his shame. Jaden kissed his mouth again, and again, clearly beside himself. 

    “Yes you are! It’s awesome! You’re so cute!”

    He just didn’t get it, he never would. It was like he was an alien. It made Chazz’s heart flutter, like weight had been removed from it and he could breathe again. He had to snort indelicately as his nose started to run. 

    “I-I…”

    “I really wanna see your dick.”

    Jaden said it so suddenly and so calmly it threw Chazz for a loop. His eyes flew open again, spraying tiny tears everywhere. 

    “What!”

    “Can I?”

    Nuzzling into his neck, Jaden just barely nipped him. 

    “I’m gonna jerk you off.”

    “No!”

    Too much, too much at once. Chazz was going to pass out, or die, or something. All the blood in his body was in his cock right now. 

    “No?”

    Jaden looked him in the face and damn him for being so calm. 

    “Chazz? Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?”

    Again with that stupid, stupid question. It had to be a ploy to get him to embarrass himself further, please, don’t make me say it. 

    Worrying his lip between his teeth, Chazz stared at him, terrified. 

    “Ah… no.”

    “No yes please or no stop?”

    “Ff…ah, Jaden, darn it!”

    “Darn it?” Jaden’s mouth twisted upwards, “do you ever swear?”

    “Come on, J-Jaden, just-!”

    “What? Look, I can stop, it’s no big deal.”

    “Don’t!”

    Chazz shouted that, loudly. It echoed off the small walls and once again reminded him that they were in a bathroom, a dirty, boy’s room stall for Pete’s sake, on the third floor of their school. He was going to die and they were going to find him with a huge boner and a stupid look on his face and his brothers were sure to give him a tombstone reflecting how shameful the body he left behind was. 

    “Don’t stop, damnit, Jaden, you stupid, stupid, stupid slacker! Yes you’re right I don’t hate you one hundred percent and you do sometimes look kinda nice and I really, really like what you’re doing right now and if you stop I’m gonna, I’m gonna tell everyone in the school that you like to grab people’s di-junk in the men’s room!”

    Jaden looked at him with a queer little smirk. 

    “I’m pretty sure most people already know that.”

    “Jaden!”

    He laughed heartily and undid Chazz’s belt at the same time, so easily, and Chazz buried his face in his hands as Jaden started mouthing his neck again. Warm fingers trailed down over his underwear to his straining cock, unashamed and confidant. He pressed his palm firmly against the top, tracing the wetness of Chazz’s precum around the head, and Chazz practically sobbed. Jaden was too good at this, he’d barely done anything and he was too good. Really, it was more Chazz’s own overblown senses more than anything, but he would never admit to it, never, not that he was being driven to tears before he’d even received whatever was being given. Sex was a waste of time and a distraction and definitely not something he should be thinking about all the time, and he hadn’t been, before this, before Jaden.

    “Yeah,” Jaden pulled away and looked down between them, “yeah, baby!”

    Despite being slightly affronted at being called ‘baby’, Chazz could do nothing but peek between his fingers and moan shakily as Jaden drew him out of his underpants, thankfully not trying to fully rid him of his clothing but shaking his jeans down enough to let his dick out into the stuffy air of the bathroom. Jaden licked his lips, gleeful, and Chazz bit his own palm hard enough to hurt. 

    “You’ve got a cute dick!”

    “What does that even mean,” Chazz ground out, sniffing loudly and trying to wipe some of the still running tears off his face.

    Instead of answering Jaden just wrapped his hand around it and started pumping. His palm was dry but he was careful at first, gentle, warming him up, and Chazz was hard as a rock instantly. Jaden’s attention was everywhere, watching his dick, watching his face, wrapping his other arm around Chazz’s waist again to bring him in for another kiss. It was a short one though, because he broke off to gasp and moan and shake when Jaden started thumbing the head of his cock a little more roughly than before and Jaden was entranced. It was mortifying, being watched in this most private moment of pleasure by someone who was mere inches away, and he could taste the salt of his tears in his mouth as he whined pathetically. Jaden ran his nails down Chazz’s spine and it tickled. 

    “Good, yeah,” Jaden cooed, “just relax,” like he was soothing a frightened animal, and Chazz leaned into the touch and praise as a flower to the sun. 

    “You’re so pretty, this is really hot, I love your dick, I can feel your pulse.”

    Jaden smeared precum over his shaft, speeding up, and Chazz’s hips helplessly followed his movements. It wasn’t until Jaden leaned in to bite at his neck again, harder and harder, that Chazz had the chance to really hide himself, grabbing Jaden by the jacket and burying his face in his neck as he thrust into his hand. He was probably making a mess, tears and drool and snot, but Jaden deserved it, this was his fault after all. Chazz clutched at him tightly and spitefully hoped everyone would see Jaden’s filthy jacket and know he was a dirty, nasty boy, a dumb, rotten, awful-!  
He came pitifully quickly, muffling his wail with an open mouthed kiss to Jaden’s jugular. Jaden worked him all the way through his orgasm, holding him close and milking him to the last spurt, whispering things into his ear Chazz couldn’t be assed to understand. He slumped against the wall and probably would have fallen if Jaden wasn’t still supporting his back. 

    “Wow,” said Jaden appreciatively, “you’re so much louder than I’d hoped!”

    Still pressed against his collar, Chazz tried to tell him to stuff it and instead mumbled a sort of annoyed growl of nonsense. Jaden fumbled behind himself, trying to keep them both upright, and ripped a wad of toilet paper off the roll. 

    “That was so sweet. Your pubes are really cute, you know that?” He gave them a tug as he wiped Chazz’s softening cock down.

    “Stop calling me cute!” he finally found his voice, though he didn’t move. Moving meant reality. Moving meant he had to face up to the fact that Jaden Yuki just gave him a handjob in the WC. 

    Instead of contradicting him, Jaden just laughed. 

    “You wanna be my boyfriend?”

    Good lord. 

    “I… I’m not even gonna-“ he struggled to field this question without actually having to answer, “You’re just lucky no one walked in on us.”

    Placid as always, Jaden chuckled, a little more deeply this time, crumpling up the wad of tissue and tossing it successfully into the toilet. 

    “Probably because we’re in the middle of class, dude.”

    Right. Crap. There was no explaining his way out of this one. Crowler was going to flip. Chazz pressed his face into Jaden harder, as if that would hold off the real world for a while longer. 

    “You better not tell anyone about this, Slacker.”

    Jaden ran his clean hand through Chazz’s hair and kissed the shell of his ear. 

    “Whatever you say, baby.”

    Uhg.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
